User talk:Tibbydibby/Archive1
This is an archive of my talk page whenever I get too many on my actual talk page. Please only use my ACTUAL talk page if you need to speak to me. The Archives won't be checked. Thanks! Tibbydibby (talk) 17:26, August 7, 2016 (UTC) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Christopher Duan-Ahn page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! PB&Jotterisnumber1 (talk) 22:13, March 9, 2016 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for your nice comment! There is going to be an end point for me soon, once all the housekeeping is done! I like what you've been doing, too. Kwitbeck (talk) 05:51, April 15, 2016 (UTC) @Kwitbeck: Thanks, you're doing a great job once again! I'll try my best to continue the clean-up spree to keep this Wiki in top shape. :) Tibbydibby (talk) 19:12, April 15, 2016 (UTC) Protecting pages and stuff Hello! Yes, I'll protect those pages. Let me know if there are users to block, too. I try reviewing the Wiki Activity to catch things like that but likely miss stuff. Thanks for asking! P.S. I just blocked new and unregistered users. The next level of protection is limiting to admins so didn't want to do that, Kwitbeck (talk) 02:05, May 26, 2016 (UTC) Being a kind TIb Thanks a lot Tibby JoeyTheHedgehogr (talk) Jun 11, 2016 (UTC) Your question Hello! I answered your question on my talk page, but now I'm not sure if I understood it. It works just like the Child infobox, which you seem to be using fine, except it has an occupation field instead of a nickname field. Let me know, thanks! Kwitbeck (talk) 20:29, November 5, 2016 (UTC) Happy holidays! Thanks for the nice greeting and for all your work on the wiki! Hope you have a good Christmas and Happy New Year! Kwitbeck (talk) 07:40, December 25, 2016 (UTC) Abuse filter help/ideas? Hello! Wondered if you had any thoughts about being able to use this extension on the wiki: https://www.mediawiki.org/wiki/Extension:AbuseFilter#Creating_and_managing_filters It seems way over my head and not sure who could help with it. The system admins say they can add it to the Admin tools on this wiki if we want it (but not really sure it's worth it if I can't figure out how to use it). Could you let me know what you think? Thanks! Kwitbeck (talk) 02:28, January 28, 2017 (UTC) :: @Kwitbeck: We can give this a try, I don't see why we shouldn't... Sounds like a great idea to me! Best we test it out here! :) Tibbydibby (talk) 23:24, January 28, 2017 (UTC) :: I read it further, there is a lot of caution that is needed before installing one of these. I kind of don't know how to install one though, best to ask a VSTF admin to do so in this case. Sorry for not being much help on this, but I think it's a great idea nonetheless. Hopefully we can get a how-to guide included with that, so I can learn about it. Tibbydibby (talk) 23:27, January 28, 2017 (UTC) More on abuse filter I'm not sure, they said they would add it if the wiki admins could figure out how to use it. I've never asked a VSTF member for anything before? Guessing there is no how-to guide, I asked for one and was just pointed to that link. The filter examples there weren't helpful. Oh well, we'll see! Kwitbeck (talk) 17:17, January 29, 2017 (UTC)